Plan A
by TeenageVampyre
Summary: From page 192 of Shadow Souls. It could've been a Bamon moment .. if Elena hadn't ruined it ! This is my take.


**Plan A**

**Hey guys ! This story is from page 192 in : The Return : Shadow Souls . This is what I would've liked to have happened and probably would have happened if Elena hadn't gotten in the way. Recently I've re-read the books and have found myself hating Elena. She has come in the way of so many Bamon moments . Especially in Midnight , because when she shows up in the Dark Dimension, all the Bamon moments just stop . Grr . Anyway the next bit in bold is part of the actual story.**

**Oh btw . Is anyone else really pissed at the ghost writer saying that Meredith's name was Meredith Suarez in Phantom instead of Sulez like it is in all of the other books ? Anyway , I own nothing, whatever idiot fired LJ Smith does now . **

_**Elena could see Bonnie was about to blurt out, "But Elena's still bleeding!" and Meredith was with her eyes and brows calling counsel on whether or not they needed to hold an immediate velociraptor sisterhood rebellion. They all knew plan a for this: Bonnie would throw herself into Damon's arms, passionately weeping or passionately kissing him, whichever best fit the situation, while Elena and Meredith came at him from the sides and did – well, whatever had to be done.**_

**Elena's POV**

Meredith and Bonnie looked to me for approval of 'Plan A'. I saw no way around it, so I nodded. Bonnie beamed and ran at Damon catching him by surprise with a kiss so full of passion, it caused his eyes to widen and his body to go stiff. This is what we expected to happen, but as me and Meredith closed in on the vampire from the sides as was the plan, we both heard the same thing in our heads. I could tell that Meredith heard it too because her eyes got very large and she froze mid-step. _'If either of you try to stop this kiss, I will personally see that you will never leave this dimension ever again.' _by now Damon had his eyes closed and Bonnie had now completely melted into his arms which were now tightly wound around her waist. I smiled. They were cute together. Damon had always had a soft spot for Bonnie, but he never acted on it because he was so convinced he was in love with me. Meredith was backing slowly out of the door so I followed. Leaving Bonnie and Damon alone.

**Damon's POV**

I wasn't expecting the little witch's assault. But I have to say, that in my 500 years as a vampire, I had never been attacked in a way that was so effective before. Her lips were crushed against mine therefore I couldn't speak so my eyes widened and I stiffened, not sure what to do. Bonnie had her eyes closed and was clinging onto me for dear life. And I was enjoying it. I had sub-consciously closed my eyes and started kissing back, when I sensed the other girls moving towards me. I didn't feel like being interrupted, even by Elena, so I sent them a message, using all of the Power I could muster to make sure that Scary Meredith-who wasn't a telepath-heard me loud and clear: _'If either of you try to stop this kiss , I will personally see that you never leave this dimension ever again .'_ and then lost myself in the kiss again .

**Elena's POV**

I thought about what was going on in that room, and the more I thought about it, the less okay with it I got. I didn't know why but I just couldn't calm down. Plus, Meredith had gone to see Doctor Meggar so I didn't have her to reassure me that I was being silly. I couldn't stop thinking that Bonnie was in there kissing _my_ Damon. Then, out of pure selfishness, I suddenly burst into the room and screamed.

**Bonnie's POV**

This was the Best. Day. Ever. What had started as a plan that was supposed to have ended with Damon either throwing me off him but letting me and Meredith stay in the room while he 'treated' Elena's wounds or by him throwing me off him and forcing us to go outside. But instead he just held onto me and kissed me and kissed me and kissed me. We had been like that for a while now, and I didn't know about him but I was in complete bliss. But then, the door slammed and Elena burst in and screamed, ruining the moment. I pulled away from Damon's lips and he narrowed his eyes at my friend. 'What Elena!' he said or rather, snarled at her. I felt almost proud - not of Damon for snarling at Elena - but that he had turned on his golden girl for me. Elena paused as if searching for something to say, and she couldn't look me in the eye, she just kept staring at my slightly swollen lips and Damon's messy hair. 'I ... Umm ... I just thought you should know that ... Umm ... My leg is really hurting me Damon, so is my face. Please help me.' She said doing her ... Flirt face? Why was Elena flirting with Damon? Now, of all times?

**Damon's POV**

I watched my little redbirds face crease in confusion at Elena. I decided that she must be acting suspiciously to Bonnie so I simply answered 'Can't you go see Dr Meggar?' But seeing her shake her head stubbornly and Bonnie's accepting smile, I said 'Sure Elena, uhh, Bon? Do you mind waiting?' She smiled and stood up on tiptoe so she could daintily kiss me on the lips then left the room, her flame red curls springing all over the place. God, she was beautiful. I don't know how I overlooked her before. Elena glared at me and hissed 'What the hell do you think you're doing? That's Bonnie! It's not nice to make her think you care for her when you don't.'

'And how do you know that I don't care for Bonnie, Elena?' I retorted, furious.

She giggled and said in the fakest flirt voice I had ever heard 'Because Damon, we both know that there is only one human that you care for, and she is sitting right in front of you.' Then as I was cleaning the wound on her leg, she pulled my head up and kissed me. Just as Bonnie walked back in. 'Uhh ... Damon you'd better come quick, there's a mob outs...' I pushed Elena away and flew after Bonnie who had bolted down the hallway. I was lucky enough to have vampire speed, my redbird was fast. I'm sure she used her Powers to increase her speed. Sobs wracked her body and her tears wetted the floor. I had never felt so bad for a human or for anyone before in my very long life.

**General POV**

Damon finally caught up to Bonnie thanks to the fact that Bonnie was now sobbing so hard, she couldn't run more than a few steps without tripping over her own feet. As soon as she stopped, Damon grabbed her and held her tight against his chest. 'I am so sorry Bonnie, she kissed me. I was just cleaning her leg and she was talking about me messing with you about liking you...and then she kissed me! I swear on my word as a vampire, Bonnie, I would never do that to you.' His normally smooth and sexy voice had been marred with tears, begging to come out. Bonnie looked at him in surprise, and actually saw Damon Salvatore _crying_. She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. 'I believe you Damon, but why would Elena say that you were messing with my feelings?'

'Because she thinks that she's the only human I care about. But to be honest, right now I don't care much for her at all. And I do care for you Bonnie, more than you could know. I care for Meredith too, even though she scares me I would always save her if she were in danger.' Bonnie frowned and said 'Elena has always been like that; she would always go after boys she used to date when someone else was dating them.

Then added with a smile 'You're scared of Meredith?'

'Well I ju...' Damon started, but he was cut off by someone clearing their throat. The couple turned to see a beautiful redheaded, green eyed woman who was staring at them with and icy scowl. Bonnie heard Damon whisper 'Guardian.' And they knew they were in trouble. But the guardian didn't try to arrest them or kill them. She simply said in a voice that was dripping in boredom 'This is not how things were supposed to happen, we do not usually interfere, but this concerns us, and if the past 10 minutes is not re-done, it will change everything.' Then she projected a single word to Bonnie and Damon and the rest of the humans, vampires, demons and kitsune within at least a 20 mile radius that changed everything. _Forget_.

Suddenly Damon was back in the Doctor's waiting room with Elena and Meredith and Bonnie having their secret conversation. But this time, instead of nodding at Bonnie to pounce on Damon as happened before, Elena just flashed her eyes at the other two girls and they filed out. It seemed like he was the only one who remembered Bonnie kissing him with such a passion that he had forgotten about Elena. But that kiss... POP! Then his mind emptied. All he could think of was how good Elena's blood sounded right now. Red blood...Red curls...Red headed guar... POP!

**You like ? Please review **


End file.
